far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 620 - Stick to the Spoon
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #620 - Stick to the Spoon is the six-hundred twentieth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred twenty-ninth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Election Day Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie and says that everybody should go out and vote for Election Day. He explains that you should go vote now, and your employers must even let you off work to go vote. Kurt sees mountains and says they say 'vote', and a forest fire illustrates what will happen if you don't. $42,836.11 has been raised for Child's Play Charity, 71% of his goal. Question: How big is the FLoB world? The size is 22.8 gigabytes, and the world save is so long it's preciseness scrolls off the page. As far as Minecraft dimensions, Kurt does not know. Kurt thinks that this is almost certainly the longest season. Kurt also thinks that the next episode will be recorded live on Friday. Question: I watched your Space Engine stream from a few days ago, since Orbiter 2016 was recently released, do you think you'll give it a try? Kurt has not seen what it is in relation to Orbiter. He talks about never being able to get the shuttle into orbit manually, and had to use auto-pilot. Question: You've mentioned on a few occasions your lunch, but what do you usually have for breakfast? For the past few months he has been eating gluten free oatmeal ordered on Amazon. He gets the oatmeal hot, but not hot enough to not bubble over, and then has some coffee. Kurt recently has had some issues with the coarseness of the beans that concerns him. Kurt does mention needing bigger bowls. Question: How do you determine which games you want to play and record for YouTube rather than just playing a video game for fun? Do you play any video games for fun when you're not recording? And if you do, do you feel a little guilty not showing your subscribers/fans how much fun you have playing? He only plays video games unless he's recording, and before the channel he did not play a lot of video games. Kurt happens upon a Pink Sheep proclaimed by the Snarky Yellow Text. Kurt leaves a sign saying it is the Pink Sheep of positive election day. Kurt shears the sheep and gives him two wool, increasing his pink wool count to ten. There are a lot of games that he might play that he doesn't because of how much comedy is already built into the game that would then be competing against his own commentary. Kurt scales a mountain to make a 'quite elevated' Elevated Hidey Hole. Question: What's your opinion of flight simulators and/or flight games? Would you consider playing one on your channel? A long time ago he did play flight simulators, most notably IL-2 Sturmovik. Microsoft Flight also gave him a lot of play time, some even with Gleeson9. Kurt had a Logitcech Sidewinder pro joystick with a serial port. Kurt then finds a half-flooded sand caved-in surface spawner. He digs down and manages to suffocate a skeleton with sand. The Dungeons are connected, and spawn Skeletons and Zombies. Funny enough there are only a combined two chests in the Dungeons. He finds some bread and iron only. Kurt pulls out some TNT he had and lights it up in the Zombie spawner causing a big explosion. A skeleton shoots Kurt and he flees but Wolfie initially goes to defend him. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP01 - It's LDBortLady! and The NEW Building Game for Minecraft 1.11 by SethBling!.